Star Wars Rebels-Kanans Trial
by tngolfplayer
Summary: A mysterious dark side user has plans for the crew of the Ghost. Kanan, stranded on Naboo with Rex, must find a way to retrieve his crewmates. But with Hera the prize of Lord Vader himself, is there anything Kanan can do to save them?
1. Chapter 1

Kanan paced back and forth inside the cave. Hera and the Ghost was long overdue to pick himself and Rex up from Naboo. For hours now he had been sensing a disturbance in the force, one that had caused him to nearly abort his mission. She had taken the crew for a quick run to Corellia for supplies and was supposed to be back over 12 hours ago. He couldn't reach them through the comm, nor could he sense them in the Force.

"Still nothing Gener, err Kanan." Kanan started with a jerk then relaxed. He must remain patient, not let his emotions show. Turning slowly he faced Rex, who wore a concerned expression on his face. "Thanks Rex. We might need to try and secure alternative means off Naboo." Rex nodded, careful not to mention anything about what he saw or thought about Kanans emotional state. "I knew Senator Padme during the Clone Wars. Her family is still around and has some clout. Maybe they could help us get off this planet." Kanan nodded briefly. "Better than sitting here worrying about them." Turning he gathered his backpack and followed Rex out into the Naboo night. He was troubled and disappointed in how the mission had played out. Drawn to Naboo by the Force, a sense of desperation and nightmarish evil had surrounded his vision. Rex had volunteered to come help, and with his connections it had been easy to land unannounced and traverse without worrying about imperial problems. As much as he hated to admit it, the old clone knew what he was doing. Turning to look one last time over the tranquil lake, he shouldered his pack and moved on towards the city. His vision would have to wait.

 **12 hours ago, between Corellia and Naboo**

"Hera, stop the ship, I sense a gravity well!" Hera reached for the controls to bring the Ghost out of Hyperspace, even seconds could result in millions of miles. As her hand reached the lever, the Ghost shuddered and spun madly as it was ripped out of hyperspace by an imperial Interdictor. Ezra looked up beside her, his faced in a tight grimace. Sabine burst into the cockpit with a look of awe and fear on her face. "It's beautiful" she whispered under her breath. Hera slammed the yoke forward and engaged the engines again, trying desperately to break free. "Sabine, fire a torpedo in front of us, now!" Hera commanded. "Sabine hopped into the co-pilots seat as Ezra raced for the gun controls. Patiently Sabine watched the display, launching the torpedo when the gravity field overlapped the launch tube. With a distinct *whump* the torpedo left the tube, and accelerated madly towards the gravity well. A brief explosion indicated the gravity well had been destroyed, and Hera angled the Ghost away. Engaging hyperspace, the stars began to stretch, when they abruptly slowed down as two more Interdictors moved into range. "Everybody, arm yourselves!" Hera yelled over the intercom. Sabine merely lowered her helmet, always armed she was ready. Zeb entered the cockpit, his favorite weapon on his back.

Hera powered down the Ghost, allowing it to be taken inside. "Once we land, we will hold the bay. Sabine and Ezra, take out that generator." They both nodded in agreement and moved to the back of the ship.

Once inside the hull, they opened the bay door and charged out, blasters blazing. Ezra firing his modified lightsaber and Sabine firing both blasters at the same time. Stormtroopers began to file into the hanger, and Ezra popped his lightsaber out, deflecting bolts as Sabine picked them off. Zeb and Hera joined in, and in moments the first squad of troopers was down. Without pausing, Ezra grabbed Sabine around the waist and Force leapt to the upper level. In seconds Sabine had spliced the door open and they charged down the hallway. Hera climbed into the Ghost, and ascended to the top gun, ready to fire. Zeb knelt behind some canisters, blaster rifle to his shoulder, eyes darting everywhere. A side door opened, and out walked two inquisitors. With scant hesitation, Hera and Zeb opened fire on their location, only to be met with a barrage of returned blast. Taking cover Zeb ducked as his own blast peppered the area he was hiding in. Raising his head slowly, he found himself staring at the belly of the 5th brother. A lightning quick blow from the inquisitor felled Zeb. The brother looked over to the Ghost, and saw the sister lugging Hera out of the Ghost. Together they smiled and dragged the two unconscious rebels towards the detention center.

Ezra and Sabine raced forward through the corridors, acting in perfect unison. Ezra blocking bolts, Sabine returning fire with deadly accuracy. Upon reaching the control room, they turned the corner and skidded to a halt. A tall figure in black robes stood in front of them, silently. Two red lightsabers extended slowly from the arms of the robes. Ezra paused. Every inquisitor had pretty much the same setup. This was different. But irrelevant. Nodding at Sabine, he blurred forward as Sabine opened up with a blindingly fast attack. Shooting at the head, feet, and arms, she tried to make the figure open up their stance or become off balanced. Moving just enough to dodge the blast, the figure waited patiently. Ezra approached in a blur, lightsaber moving down. With scarcely any energy expended, the dark figure twisted its wrist and deflected Ezra's attack. A flick of the figures arm sent Ezra hurling back into Sabine. As they passed into unconsciousness, Ezra glimpsed just a small outline of a Mirialan face.

Ezra awoke to the bouncing sensation of a ship docking. Opening his eyes he saw Sabine and Zeb unconscious on the floor beside him. Hands cuffed together, he closed his eyes and began to draw on the Force to unlock the cuffs. A suffocating constriction around his throat broke his concentration and forced him to begin gasping for air. "None of that now, young Padawan," whispered a voice he never before had heard. "Who are you?" A pause followed Ezra's question, and he began to think he wouldn't get an answer. Finally, a cracked whisper emanated from the cowl. "One who lost too much, and made hard decisions. One like Ahsoka who was betrayed by those she fought for."

"You are nothing like Ahsoka" Ezra raged. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. Regardless, I have a job to do, one that many have failed to do." The figure stood slowly, turning around. Effortlessly it raised its hands and Ezra, Sabine and Zeb floated off the ground. Motioning, the dark figure left the shuttle, with the three rebels floating close behind. "Welcome to Moraband." Confusion entered Ezra, along with chills from the dark side. _Moraband? Where was that? What was that? Where was Hera?_

 **Coruscant**

Hera ached in pain. The 7th sister floated Hera along behind herself. "Where am I?" Pausing the sister turned. "Oh, you are awake. Just as well, you are about to meet a very important person." Hera began to feel fear in her belly, followed by a sense of wrongness. Two doors slid open, and before she saw anything, she heard it. Mechanical breathing. The Sith Lord.

"What is this, Inquisitor?" Hera struggled to contain her fear. Vader. Instantly the Sister went to one knee. "My Lord, here is the rebel pilot responsible for the destruction of several destroyers, the one always seen with Kanan Jarrus." Silence stretched on. "Where is the rest of the crew? Where is the Jedi and the Padawan?"

"My Lord, they are with your operative." Silence lingered. "My, operative?" At that statement, stretched out like it was, the Sister raised her head. "Ye…yes my Lord. She, she said she was from you, and we were to help her with your plan." A gasping noise emanated from the Sisters throat, as Hera tumbled to the deck. Watching in horror she viewed the Sister floating off the command deck, struggling in air. "Do I ever send word to you by any means other than myself?" Frantically, the Sister shook her head. "Who was this person, and where are they now!" Released, the Sister hit the deck. "Moraband" she rasped out. Suddenly, the Sister rose again, and was thrown through the door. "Leave" commanded Vader.

Hera looked around, but Vader was paying her no attention. Slowly she stood, and began to back out the door. With a whisp, the doors closed behind her. "This may not have been my plan, but I will find out the location of Jarrus from you. You will accompany me to Moraband where we will retrieve the rest of your crew from this imposter. At which point, somebody will give up the location of Jarrus and Tano. But you, I will leave you alive until Jarrus comes, at which point he will watch you be torn apart."

"I'll die before I give up anything to you." Hera said, standing up bravely. "Perhaps. But is your affection for Jarrus stronger than your affection for your entire crew? Are they as strong as you? Perhaps the Mandalorian or the Padawan will feel differently once they witness the other dying, suffering, being torn apart by the Force!" As Vader marched past, he reached out and grabbed her physically by her Lekku, dragging her down the hall. _Please Kanan, stay away_ , she whispered in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naboo**

Kanan stood by helplessly as Ezra jumped in front of Sabine, gasping as both slid off a long, red lightsaber. He screamed in anger as Hera was thrown into a bulkhead, bleeding from a missing lekku. Igniting his lightsaber he charged the Sith Lord.

"Kanan! Kanan!" Rex shook him vigoursly. Holding his head, Kanan shook the Force vision from his mind.

"Sorry, got a little, nevermind." He whispered. The horror of the third vision ravaging his senses.

"You had a vision. Saw it before" Rex commented off hand. Peering intently at Kanan he whispered, "How bad?"

Kanan stood to his feet. "Bad. ETA on our transport?" Rex shrugged his shoulders. They had made contact with the Amidalia's and they promised transport would arrive quickly. "Is that it?" Rex inquired. Kanan looked up and groaned. A YT-1300 was landing in the hanger bay looking quite out of place among the newer ships. Upon landing, the ramp lowered and Kanan heard a voice he really didn't enjoy hearing.

"Why hello there, I suppose you are the cargo a certain Senator requested I pick up? Pleased to see you again." Lando's rich voice rolled through the hanger. Kanan shrugged and walked up to Lando, shaking the offered hand. "Lando, this is Rex, a friend of mine." Rex nodded politely and shook Lando's hand.

"If you gentlemen will follow me, we can get started. I need to return to Lothal, but the ship is yours as long as you need it. Especially if you are searching for the beautiful Hera." Kanan gritted his teeth, trying to avoid any unnecessary replies. "Thanks, is there a comm station I can use?" Lando nodded and pointed towards the rear, already taking off. Kanan and Rex moved over to the indicated station and punched in the encrypted code. Kanan put the headset on and listened, hearing nothing. "Lando, this station doesn't work, got another?"

"Plug in the headphone, it's an older model" came Lando's reply. Bemused, Kanan traced the headphone down and plugged in the jack. He was rewarded by Sato's voice inquiring who was on the other end. "Sato, its Kanan." Before he got any further Sato interrupted.

"Kanan, thank the force. Are you and Rex ok? The crew of the Ghost has gone missing. We received a broken transmission from them. When we arrived, there was nothing there. No Ghost, no debris, no imperials." Kanan shook his head. "Sato, I have no idea where they are. Is Ahsoka around?"

"I am here Kanan. I have had visions, visions of death. We need to hurry." Ahsoka replied. She sounded as tense as Kanan had ever heard her. "Ahsoka, can you meet us on Lothal? We are hitching a ride with Lando, but he has given us a ship to borrow." Quick discussion was heard over the headphone.

"Commander Sato is going to drop me off there as they pass through. Send me your coordinates of your expected landing zone." Kanan quickly rattled off the coordinates for Lando's base of operations. "See you there Kanan" replied Ahsoka as she signed off. Kanan straightened and looked over at Rex. "You up for this old man?" Kanan teased. Grinning Rex turned and looked him right in the eye. "A chance to hunt with Commander Tano again? You bet! You can tag along if you follow our lead though." He added with a grin. Kanan punched the old clone gently on the shoulder smiling. "I have a bad feeling about this Rex. Both I and Ahsoka have had these visions. It's rare for it to happen amongst more than one Jedi, unless the problem is big."

Rex nodded absently, his memories flowing back to the Clone Wars, remembering the death and carnage, the visions the Jedi had seen before, and tried desperately to prevent. He hoped against hope that this time they could change fate. Silently they sat together, waiting for the Falcon to reach Lothal.

 **Moraband**

Ezra was hanging from the ceiling by a long chain and two cuffs. Randomly, an electric current flowed through the chains, interrupting any chance he had to connect with the Force. He didn't know where the rest of the crew was, if they were alive, if they were dead, or if they were suffering. His arms ached, he was tired, and mostly he was angry.

With a puff, the door slid open and his jailer appeared. The figure paused, then removed the hood, revealing a Mirialan face, with dark circles under her eyes. "I want your word you won't attempt to flee, and I will release your bonds for you to eat and drink." Ezra looked at her, then nodded his head. With a wave of her hand, she freed Ezra from his shackles, and handed him a tray with some food and drink. Hungrily he dove into the food, survival mode kicking in. Sustain the body, and hope for escape remains.

"So, who are you, why did you take us?" Ezra inquired. Pausing she stood still. "Barriss. Barriss Offee" she replied.

"Are you a Sith?" Barriss laughed gently at the question. "I am no more Sith, than I am Jedi. They are in all reality, one and the same. They both use the Force to further their goals. Each only deludes themselves into thinking they are different." Ezra cocked his head, confused. "Then, why kidnap us?"

Barriss turned slowly. "Because, with you here, and Hera with _him_ , sooner or later Kanan will come. Odds are he will bring Ahsoka, then I will finally have my revenge against the two of them." She snarled. Ezra could feel her hate burning through her. Turning she looked back at Ezra. "I will not harm you, or your friends, provided you do not interfere. I have no quarrel with you, or your master. I just want Tano and Vader."

Ezra looked puzzled again. "Why? What did Ahsoka ever do to you? She was betrayed by the Jedi order, she left. And what connection could she possibly have to Vader, or to you?" Barriss smiled again, but different. A hungry smile, like a predator would wear. "Ahsoka is not the sweet innocent she proclaims to be. She was my friend, and betrayed me. Her master humiliated me. I will have my revenge." Twirling away she marched out the door, and Ezra heard the click of the lock. Whatever her problem was, she was angry and unbalanced. But, most importantly, she didn't lock him back up. He had to escape and warn Kanan and Ahsoka. As that thought entered his mind, he felt a presence. Cold, angry, evil. Looking up he sensed a new arrival, one that could only be the Sith known as Vader.

High above Moraband, Vader sat still in his personal Tie. Hera lay crumpled behind the seat, bound hand and foot. She was bloody and beaten as Vader made it a point to torture her the entire way. "Well little Twilek, we have arrived. However, I do not sense the time is right for us to descend. Perhaps, we should continue our discussions, as you tell me about the Rebels, and this Kanan." With a scream, Hera blacked out as her torture began anew.

 **Lothal**

"Good to see you Ahsoka, are you ready?" Kanan smiled a hard little smile as his hand reached for Ahsoka's. Upon touching hands, he fell to his knee. A vision unfolding.

Ezra was standing strong, supporting a badly wounded Sabine. Zeb was down. A dark figure was advancing with two red lightsabers. Hera flew in front of the advancing figure, beaten, bloody, her lekku cut off by a lightsaber. Pausing the figure looked on as Vader stalked towards the group. Lightsaber ignited, he began to duel the dark figure, easily overpowering it. As the vision began to go dark, the figure's cloak fell, revealing a Mirialan face. Shaking his head, Kanan stood up, noticing Ahsoka was still down. "Ahsoka?" Shaking her head, she stood tall, whispering under her voice "Oh Barriss, no." Quickly they compared visions as they entered the Falcon.

"Did you recognize the place Ahsoka?" Ahsoka paused, squinting her eyes. "In person, no, but it can only be one place. Moraband. Home world of the Sith. I recognized the temple in the foreground from an old Holocron."

"Then, we need to go. Rex, fire it up," Kanan explained. Within seconds the old Corellian freighter was airborne and streaking through the atmosphere.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabine was pacing her cell, her lips curled up in worry. "Calm down, the kids gonna be fine." Called Zebs gruff voice. Shaking her head Sabine turned and stammered out "K-kid? I was thinking of where Hera was."

Grinning Zeb looked back. "There's something between the two of you. I have seen it when you fight, when you are alone. Something different."

Sabine crossed her arms. "When Ezra and I were on Tatooine, we.. bonded through the force. I guess you could call it. I am pretty close to him, and can sense him. Right now I can't."

Zeb nodded. "If the kid is here, he will be getting loose soon." Sabine looked up quietly. "I hope so Zeb. I hope so." Returning to her pacing, she began to notice a change. A twinge of fear in her stomach. A chill down her spine. It felt familiar.

A surprising whoosh broke the silence, and in the door stood Ezra, lightsaber in hand, Zeb and Sabine's gear on his back. "Come on guys, we have got to go. We are being used as bait!" Sabine rushed forward, giving Ezra a quick hug, grabbed her stuff and slid on her helmet. Zeb rushed by without breaking stride, grabbing his gun, spinning and tapping Ezra on the shoulder with a massive fist.

"Ezra!" Sabine called out, "Where's Hera?"

"Vader has her, and he is here now." Ezra replied. His attention focused on some archaic looking droids, and swatted their blaster bolts back to them. "This Sith, Barriss Offee is using us as bait to bring in Vader and Ahsoka. She has no interest in us, even said we could go free after she has her revenge."

"Enough children!" Barriss walked around the corner both blades ignited. "I hoped to leave you in your cells to escape after my fight. But I will not have distractions at this time, HE is here!" Her eyes wide and filled with hate, and a touch of madness. "Nothing will hinder me, slow me, or forbid me from my revenge" Zeb opened up fire on Barriss, as did Sabine. Contemptuously Barriss batted every bolt back, snarling in her rage. Ezra dodged a few blast, moved in quick and opened with his lightsaber sweeping the floor, going for her legs. Barriss casually flipped over Ezra and charged towards Sabine. Zeb trained his gun on Barriss, but her defense was too strong, and she slipped a lightsaber in the crack of Sabine's armor, stabbing her through the gut. "Now children, help your friend and stay out of my way!" As she turned to leave, she felt a wave of raw power hit her, and slam her into the wall. Struggling she turned her head to view Ezra with both hands extended, eyes wide with rage, fingers crooked as he poured his rage into his force push. Slightly deflated that another Jedi was wobbling, Barriss summoned her own will and attempted to move Ezra back. Sliding backwards, Ezra focused more and more on his rage. Lightning began to spark at his fingertips, his eyes flashing between blue and yellow. Barriss opened her eyes wide with fear, as she struggled to bring her lightsaber to bear.

"Ezra, no" came a faint whisper. His concentration broken, he slumped forward, looking over at Sabine. Barriss took the opportunity to flee, blurring down the hall and locking the blast doors. Crawling to Sabine's side, Ezra ignored the look Zeb gave him. "I'm no Jedi Ezra, but you can't use the force in anger" whispered Sabine. Ezra hung his head in shame. "I thought she killed you" he murmured. Zeb quietly stepped back, moving down the hall to check on the blast doors.

"Even if she did, I wouldn't want to know you went to the dark side, especially because of me" reaching a trembling hand up to brush back his hair, Sabine looked up at him. "Show me your eyes Ezra."

Ezra opened his eyes, his normal clear blue eyes clouded with tears. He took her hand and nuzzled it with his cheek, feeling her touch across his scars. "Good" she whispered, as her hand went limp. "No…no, no" whimpered Ezra. He reached deep inside, found his center, and sent the Force flying into Sabine's body. He felt her pulse, faint, but there. Visualizing what he wanted to happen, he began to try and heal Sabine's wound.

 **Moraband's Orbit**

Exiting hyperspace, Kanan and Ahsoka both reeled in horror at the dark side current that surrounded the planet. Visions of death, destruction, and evil swarmed their senses. One of the visions had Ezra stalking a figure, the dark side swirling around him, Sabine dead at his feet. Gasping Kanan struggled to control his senses. Rex glanced over his shoulder at the two jedi, and winced in sympathy. It was indeed a good idea to have him pilot.

Ahsoka was on her knees, her vision one of Barriss and Anakin facing her, lightsabers ignited, Kanan dead on the floor, herself wounded."Tell me where Kenobi is, apprentice. Tell me where you have been hiding. Explain to me why you were not there to help me when the republic fell!" Screaming Ahsoka wrenched herself free of the visions. She saw Kanan going through the same experience. He looked at her, and she nodded. They needed to get down there. Yet, through all the dark side energy, a small, icy fear took root in their stomach. Hatred boiling over them for who they were, and what they stood for. Deep inside that, a flaring of the dark side, tempered by pain and anger. A familiar presence to both of them. Ezra. He was turning or battling the temptation of the dark side. "Rex, get us down there, now! That direction!" Kanan pointed where he felt Ezra's presence. As Rex nosed the ship down, Kanan sat down and began to meditate, centering himself. He sensed Ahsoka doing the same. "Ship coming in hot, Tie class" Rex hollered. Both Kanan and Ahsoka stared at each other. "It's the Sith Lord. I can feel him" Kanan murmured to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's heart clenched and unclenched. Anakin. Vader. Was there a difference? She remained seated as Kanan instructed Rex down to the ground. Rex! Oh no. Ahsoka sat still, very still as she imagined the horror Rex would face if he knew it was Anakin. She looked at Kanan. He had fought Vader once, barely survived, and that was only because Vader had set a trap. Would it make a difference if he knew it was Anakin? Feeling cold fear gathering in her stomach, she shut out the rest of the universe, and focused on centering herself.

Vader had been enjoying the turmoil he was sensing on the planet's surface. He felt one of the Jedi, probably the Padawan, toying with the dark side, he sensed this other familiar presence's fear and anger. When the old freighter came out of hyperspace, he immediately sensed three presences. Anakin's apprentice, another Jedi, and a puzzling buzz. It reminded him of how the clones felt in the Force. Time for a closer look. He would kill the clone and Jedi, capture Ahsoka, kill this interloper, kill the other rebels, and perhaps entice the young Padawan. Here stirred, looking out the viewport. "Kanan" she murmured before passing out again. He hated to admit it, but the Twi'lek was strong. She had given nothing up on the Rebels or this Kanan. Pulling the yoke forward, he darted towards the freighter, even as it swooped towards the planet. This was going to be a profitable day.


	4. Chapter 4

Rex was pushing the old freighter as fast as it would go, plummeting through the atmosphere of the planet. Vader was close behind, constantly peppering the shields with his Tie's blasters. Kanan and Ahsoka held on, afraid to return fire as Kanan sensed a diminished Hera on board. Fearing the ship would either burn up or break apart, everybody was strapped in. Rex pulled up mightily on the yoke, and straightened the ship out. Slamming the accelerator to the max the freighter roared and surged ahead. Behind them, the more nimble Tie had broken off and veered another direction. Kanan sensed a presence that way. Not completely dark, not completely light. Probably the mystery assailant.

"Set it down over there Rex. No need to be stealthy, going in hard and fast, and need to be close for a quick get-a-way." Rex nodded in acknowledgement of Ahsoka's request. She turned to Kanan, "You are on point, Rex in the middle, and I'll take rear guard. We get in, we get our people, and we get out."

Kanan nodded. "He has Hera, we will have to deal with him at some point." Ahsoka pondered Kanan's words. Nodding she acquiesced. Kanan burst down the ramp, saber extended and charged headlong into old battle droids. He heard the thump of Rex's gun, and the dual lightsabers Ahsoka favored igniting. In mere seconds the three had cleared their way to the first set of blast doors, which Kanan and Ahsoka roughly shoved open with the Force. In the hall was a scene that broke Kanan's heart. Ezra on his knees, holding Sabine in his arms, his face laying against hers. Zeb looked over as the three burst in, his canine features drooping. As Kanan slid to Ezra's side, he felt for Sabine's pulse. He found it faintly, then looked at Ezra. Ezra looked pale, drawn. Quickly Kanan reached for Ezra's wrist feeling his pulse. Strong, but very slow. Puzzled he looked up at Ahsoka.

With a quiet voice Ahsoka started, "I have heard of this, but never seen it happen. Ezra has tethered his life to Sabine's, and went in a healing trance." Ahsoka shook her head in amazement. "He is literally healing her through himself."

"What can we do" Kanan inquired.

"Leave them be. Rex and Zeb can stand watch. If they regain consciousness and can move, get them to the ship. Do not move them until Ezra wakes on his own." Even as she replied, Ahsoka felt peace at her words. Anakin's secret was still safe from Rex. "Kanan, we need to move. I sense Vader and this other force user near us, and getting nearer.

Standing up, they glanced at each other, then blurred down the hall, using every ounce of their skill and training they could to augment their speed. Zeb and Rex took up positions on either side of Ezra and Sabine, kneeling down, guns on shoulders, watching both ends of the hall.

Ahsoka was frightened. So much was coming back, so much was going to be confronted now. Her past with Barriss, Anakin, his fall. Ezra's rage troubled her deeply. Kanan had confided in her before about his repeated brushes with the dark side. If he went over, it would spell the end of them all possibly. Vader, the Emperor, the inquisitors, and then Ezra? The dark side would be too strong. Kanan ran beside Ahsoka, his mind on Sabine and Ezra. Ezra once again brushed against the dark side. This time in an attempt to kill, out of revenge. He pondered the implications of that as he ran steadily down the halls.

Nearby, Vader emerged from his tie fighter, Hera limping in front of him. He sensed multiple Force users in the area. Marching into the compound, he batted down battle droids that attempted to slow him.

"Well, Anakin. Long time no see."

Vader turned towards the voice to see Barriss staring at him, raw hatred naked on her face. Twin blades in her hands. Pausing he stared calmly at her, shoving Hera to the side. "You made a mistake, trying to get me involved. Using my inquisitors for your means. Surrender, become my apprentice, embrace the dark side, and you live." Vader stood still, the echo of his mechanical voice resonating through the halls.

Barriss laughed hollowly. "Become your apprentice? I saw how you treated your apprentice. You corrupted her, then left her high and dry."

Standing still Vader, let her laugh die away. Springing forward, he ignited his saber and began a downward slash. Barriss hopped back, igniting both her blades, and assumed a defensive position with one blade in front of her, one reverse gripped and behind her. Vader followed with a powerful backslash, which Barriss caught on both blades, yet still strong enough to slide her backwards. "I defeated you with ease years ago, how dare you think yourself strong enough to face me now." With a Force push, Vader shoved her across the hall. Barriss slammed into the wall and tried to regain her breath. This was not going as she planned. A sudden opening of a door across from her revealed Ahsoka and Kanan dashing through.

Upon entering the room Kanan and Ahsoka paused to take in the scene. Barriss, the one who orchestrated the entire mess, was pinned against the wall. Vader was in the middle of the room, Hera off to the left. They both ignited their lightsabers and faced Vader.

"Well, Anakins former apprentice, I know how you were trained. You both are weak, and full of emotions."

Kanan and Ahsoka said nothing, letting the hate filled words flow over them. They separated, putting themselves on opposite sides of Vader, with Barriss still on an opposite side of him as well. Ahsoka stood tall and yelled clearly. "Barriss, I know you are hurt, twisted inside. But you haven't gone over yet. Please, help us."

Barriss stood calmly, looking at Ahsoka. Had she really betrayed her? All those years ago? The pain and suffering she felt at the hands of the Emperor, the twisting of the Force. She clearly remembered the hate she felt towards Anakin, but, face to face with Ahsoka? She remembered nothing. Smiling she straightened up. "For old time's sake, I will help you."

For the first time that day, Vader's extreme confidence in himself was shaken. Ahsoka was the real threat here he decided. Barriss and Kanan were less than Padawans in his eyes. With nary a word, he reached out and grabbed Barriss, and hurled her into Ahsoka, then spun on his heel and leapt 30 feet through the air towards Kanan.

Back near Sabine, Rex and Zeb were gasping for their breaths. A never ending stream of droids had been attacking, taxing even their strength. With a gasp, Ezra opened his eyes, falling back to the ground. "Kid, you ok?" Inquired Zeb, as he reached for Ezra.

Ezra stood looking down at Sabine, her breathing was regular, and the blood had stopped flowing. She needed a bacta bath, but she should make it. Standing up, letting the Force flow through him, and refreshing him, he looked at Zeb and Rex. "Get her to the Ghost, then back to Phoenix Squad Zeb. Hurry. Rex, prep your and find Vader's ship. Destroy it, and wait for us." Zeb and Rex leapt to comply, with Rex pausing to place a strong hand on Ezra's shoulder, nodding once at the young Jedi.

Ezra ignited his blade, and hurried in the direction of the fighting. He had a score to settle. Sprinting forward, he emerged in time to see Vader leap towards Kanan, and what appeared to be Barriss tackling Ahsoka. In his mind's eye, he saw Barriss running Sabine through once more, and blind rage flowed through him. With a cry, he reached out and untangled Barriss from Ahsoka, and drew her towards him, towards his extended blade.

Kanan watched Vader leap, and tensed up, preparing to move. It was at that moment he felt a wave of hatred pass over him, and saw Ezra. Springing backwards in desperation, he barely avoided Vader's downward slash. He knew he couldn't go toe to toe with the Sith, but he could delay him. Sliding backwards, sideways, he avoided Vader's charges and rushes, all the while keeping his blade in tight with his body, minimizing the distance he had to move to deflect.

Ahsoka paused momentarily, watching as Barriss twisted in mid-air to avoid being impaled. She watched as Ezra snarled and charged Barriss. "Ezra, stop!" commanded Ahsoka.

Ezra snarled in anger and followed Barriss to the ground with a sweeping one handed attack. Barriss deflected them while trying to explain. Vaguely her heard Ahsoka yell. Vaguely he was aware of Kanan's desperate battle with the Sith. Vaguely he was aware of Hera, bloodied and crumpled in the corner, hand reaching desperately for help. Primarily he was aware of Barriss. Reaching out to the Force, he extended his hands for a push, when lightning extended from his fingers, engulfing Barriss in double bolts of lightning.


End file.
